For The Girl Who Has Everything
by chashkieh
Summary: Cat was furious when Kara was nowhere in sight. My take on SG's Episode 13


**Setting: SG Episode 13: For The Girl Who Has Everything**

* * *

Cat was furious when Kara was nowhere in sight. Her eyes caught the cardigan hobbit and approached him,

"Where is Kiera, and why isn't she answering her cellphone?"  
"Uhhh, maybe she can't. We're actually in the middle of the worst solar storm ever recorded in history. It's just been scrambling communication signals all morning. I'm sure there's uh, a good reason…"

"I know the reason why she's avoiding me," Cat cut him off "She's obviously afraid that I plan to retaliate because she drove my son away right when I was repairing my relationship with him. But I am a professional. I do _NOT_ do upset. So you can tell Kiera, that it is safe for her to resume her duties."

His boss turned back to her office, clearly pissed off. At the same time, Winn found James Olsen and asked if he heard from Kara. When he said no, they figured it was unlike her, and decided to call Alex. That's when things started to go haywire.

* * *

Alex kicked the door down of Kara's apartment and found her unconscious on the floor with an abomination on her chest. She immediately called for medical evacuation and took her sister back to the DEO along with James and Winn.

Hank was not happy when he saw the two men and immediately had them kicked out of the facility, all while lecturing the elder Danvers, and suggested she take a refresher course in basic security protocol.

* * *

Winn and James found themselves back in CatCo, horrified, but had to cover for when Kara comes back. It wasn't going to be easy that day. Cat had hovered to his spot once again, and asked for her assistant.

Winn tried to come up with an excuse, a lame one at that, with Kara being bitten by a tick. Cat was not having any of it.

Their boss gave an ultimatum that if Kara doesn't come in, in an hour, she'll be fired from her 'mediocre' job. This angered Winn, that he followed Cat back to her office and closed the glass door, nerves aside.

"Okay Miss Grant, I lied. Actually, Kara's been in an accident and-and is actually in critical condition. That's where I- _we_ went, James Olsen and I."

Cat kept a straight face and eyed Winn carefully.

"I need to see for myself."  
"I will check with her sister right away."

He came out of the fishbowl and motioned for James to follow him to their hideout downstairs.

"You did what?"  
"I-I panicked and she made me angry. I had to say something. I didn't lie anyway."  
"Alex is going to kill us."

He sighed.

* * *

When she received the call, she was furious. But they had to deal with it, so once again, she asked Hank for help. Lying in a hospital bed should not be a problem, but DEO's director would rather be up and about. They had their hands full.

Since they have Bizarro, they created an organic bio-mask so that she could look like Kara again, temporarily. They've arranged for an intensive care unit, where two DEO agents posing as a doctor and nurse are assigned.

* * *

 **At National City General hospital..**

Naturally, Cat would question how her assistant ended up this way. Winn stuttered to come up with something, but the DEO Doctor filled her in.

"She's in a medically induced coma, Miss Grant. She banged her head pretty hard from the fall which caused some swelling in her brain. But there is no need to worry, she's responding well to the medications."  
"Has her family been notified?"  
"Yes. Her mother will be here tomorrow earliest. Her sister is just filling out some documents."

Cat nodded. As much as she hated hospitals, she felt she had to be there for her. She couldn't help but feel guilty of threatening to fire Kara. Deep down, she knew her assistant would never dare ignore her calls, nor her friends' calls, unless something was very wrong. No matter how swamped she was with work or whatever she was doing, really, she _would_ pick up.

The doctor made his way out of the room and gave Winn a thumbs up.

"Miss Grant, I apologize for not telling you earlier."  
"Shut it, _Wick_." There's that venomous tone again.

Cat turned towards the door and ordered him to stay put.

"I want an update every hour. Call me when she wakes up."  
" _E-every_ hour?"  
"Keep up, Wit."

When their boss was out of sight, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He immediately informed Alex that Cat bought the white lie. That should help Kara keep her job. They will figure out the rest later when they get that thing off of her.

* * *

Alex managed to pull Kara out of her perfect dream. Supergirl was beyond angry and for a very good reason. Non made her lose her family, and her home, again. She threw him like a rag doll, and vowed to stop him at all cost. But the damage has been done. The setup of 'Myriad' was completed, and as much as he would like to fight the last daughter of Krypton, he had bigger plans. He distracted his niece by toppling the huge satellite disc, which she could have just easily ignored, if it weren't for the people inside the facility. Once again, her 'humanity' was used against her.

Then over her comms, her sister mentioned Astra.

Supergirl got there in no time and saw her aunt lying on the ground.

"I did that to her," said Hank. "There was no other way." All while gesturing at Alex to keep the secret to herself.

Astra breathed her last, but not before warning Kara about her husband, how he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

Then they had to leave abruptly, as her soldiers came flying towards them.

* * *

Even though she is still out of it, she had to go to the hospital and assume Bizarro's place, or Winn will get in trouble.

She wasn't happy that her copycat had been used again, but she understood that it was their only choice.

When Cat got the hobbit's call, she immediately called for her driver to take her to the hospital.

Kara had been transferred to a private room on the second floor. The media mogul opened the door, and saw her upright, flashing that smile again. Yet something was different. She still seem disoriented, bags under eyes, and she seemed to have lost her 'light'.

 _'Well, duh, she had a nasty fall,'_ the mogul told herself.

Still, it's a relief to see this sunny person talking and moving again.

"Miss Grant."  
"Kiera."

Cat recognized two out of the three people in the room. The DEO agent took notice and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Alex, her elder sister. We'll leave you two alone."

"Miss Grant, sorry, I totally did not want to miss work. I-uh, may have drank more than my limit... I was clumsy..."  
"Oh Kiera, shut up. You look like hell," She paused.  
"Well, I kinda almost died so it's acceptable?" Kara laughed nervously.  
"...but I'm glad you're okay. Focus on getting better. I expect my assistant to be on tip-top shape by next week."  
"Yes Miss Grant. Thank you for coming."

James, Alex and Winn re-entered the room as soon as Cat left. Kara sighed in relief, and told them she wanted to be discharged immediately.

* * *

Kara was surprised when she found her friends in her apartment, all mess fixed. She told them why she fantasized about being back in Krypton and why she decided to come back.

"I guess it's true… there is no place like home."  
"Aaw, you just quoted a movie, Danvers. That's like a whole new level of friendship here," Winn replied "Coz, we are friends."  
"The best."

They exchanged high fives. Kara was ecstatic when James brought her favorites - potstickers and ice cream, and booze, which will totally not have any effect on her.

She'll deal with Non another time.

She'll deal with Astra's death another time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First fic for Supergirl. I mean, I love that Hank tried to cover for her, but I think he made it worse, so this is my take on how they should've dealt with Kara not being in the office. :D**


End file.
